


Missing

by Shy_Demon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Covens, Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Hunters, Kidnapping, M/M, Omegaverse, Packs, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_Demon/pseuds/Shy_Demon
Summary: Eliot Jackson is the youngest son of the late Logan and Susan Jackson, the late Zeta and Eta of the Daybreak Coven. His brothers, Scott and Kai, love their little brother and would do anything to protect him. But what would happen when an enemy coven leaves little Eliot missing and his brothers worried?





	1. Info and Prologue

**Internal Information**  
_Super Naturals_  
Vampires: Creatures that live in covens, unless have gone rouge. Are born into one of the three dynamics: Zeta, Kappa, Sigma.

Werewolves: Creatures that live in packs, unless have gone rouge. Are born into one of the three dynamics: Alpha, Beta, Omega.  
Dynamics—  
Zeta/Alpha - The top of the dynamics. Is the leader of the coven/pack. Mates can only be a Kappa/Beta or Sigma/Omega. Cannot be pregnant, female nor male. Goes into rut every six months. Leader is chosen by either one wins or they are born to the current lead Zeta/Alpha. Zetas are vampires and Alphas are werewolves. Is 39% of the population.

Kappa/Beta - The middle of the dynamics. Is most of the coven/pack. Mates can be an Zeta/Alpha or another Kappa/Beta. Can only get pregnant if female. Does not have heat or rut. Kappas are vampires and Betas are werewolves. Is 60% of the population.

Sigma/Omega - The bottom of the dynamics. Is very rarely found in a coven/pack. Mates can only be an Zeta/Alpha. Can get pregnant no matter the female or male. Goes into heat once a month. Sigmas are Vampires and Omegas are werewolves. Is 1% of the population.

Eta/Luna - Mate to the head Zeta/lead Alpha of the coven/pack.

  
_Human Kind—_  
Regular Humans: Live coexisting with vampires and werewolves. Live normal lives and do normal things. Nothing special.

Hunters: Humans that resent supernatural beings and want them all dead. Are very rarely ever mates to werewolves or vampires.

Witches: Humans that were cursed by the gods after meddling with ancient knowledge and witchcraft. Tend to live alone in their cottages in the Dead Forest. Very rarely ever seen by regular humans.

(More to be added)  


* * *

Prologue  
Eliot’s POV  
§¥§¥§¥§  
“Scott! Why can’t I go outside with you and Kai?” I whined to my eldest brother. Scott, my nineteen year old brother, looked back at me and sighed.

“Eliot, you don’t understand how the outside is. Me and Kai are just trying to protect you” he said kneeling in front of me. I looked at him with tears eyes and sniffled.

“But I’m not going to know how to protect myself if you just keep me inside. Mommy and Daddy wouldn’t keep me inside if they were still here.” Scott sighed and pulled me into a hug.

“I know Elly. But, you won’t have to protect yourself because me and Kai will always be there for you.” He kissed the top of me head and picked me up. He brought me upstairs to my bedroom and laid me on the bed. “Now just sleep. Me and Kai will be back soon.” I nodded and he kissed my forehead and left, not before turning off the light.

After a few minutes, as I was falling into the land of dreams, I failed to hear my window opening and someone coming inside. After that, I disappeared.


	2. We Miss Eliot

Scott’s POV

¥§¥§¥§

It’s been five years since Eliot–my sweet innocent little brother–went missing. I remember it like it was yesterday that we lost him.

_ *Flashback* _

_ After I put Eliot in his bed, I left the mansion with Kai to the meeting with the allied covens. I had a bad feeling but I just thought of it as there was going to be a fight at the meeting. When we arrived, we sat at the head of the table and waited for the Knight Coven’s Zeta to arrive. When he arrived, we got straight to business. _

 

_ “So, how are we going to deal with the Twilight Coven?” Farla Teni, the female Zeta of the Zundamer Coven, asked. We had been talking about the Twilight Coven, a group of vampires that break all the morals of vampires such as drink human blood, keep Omega werewolves as slaves and many other things. _

 

_ “I think we should attack them. We defeat them and the coven is ours. We then liberate all the slaves they have and bam, the Twilight Coven is no more” Clarisse Rue, the female Zeta of the Mars Coven (reference), said. _

 

_ “We can’t solve everything with fighting, Clarisse” Niccolò Esposito, male Zeta of the Brillare Coven, told her. _

 

_ “Niccolò is right, Clarisse,” Andrew Chase, male Zeta of the Minerva Coven, started. “Not everything is solved with fighting. Sometimes you have to solve problems with your brain.” Clarisse growled at him and they started fighting. Everyone, including me and my brother, sighed and waited till they stopped going at each other’s throats. _

 

_ About six hours later, they were still fighting and every other Epsilon here has either gone to sleep or started playing on their phones. I was getting agitated so I slammed my hands on the table, waking everyone that fell asleep and scaring everyone else, besides Kai. _

 

_ “You two have been fighting for six hours! I need to get home to check on Eliot, so meeting adjourned!” I yelled and left the room. Kai came out soon after and we headed back to the coven house.  _

 

_ When we arrived, we went straight to Eliot’s room so we can get some of his sweet blood. When we got to his door, I had a very bad feeling. When I opened his door, I saw the light blue curtains flowing from the wind over at the window and Eliot nowhere to be found. I sniffed the air and growled as my eyes turned red. Zane Gonzalez was here. The Zeta of the Twilight Coven came and took my baby brother! _

_ *Back to Present* _

Ever since then, Kai hasn’t left Eliot’s room and I’ve grown colder to the coven. When the allies found out, they swore to help find him. We had come up with a plan and had taken down the Twilight Coven. Unfortunately, Zane had taken Eliot and gone into hiding. That was three years ago.

 

I sighed, remembering little Eliot. I grabbed the tray of food for Kai and headed to Eliot’s room. When I got to the white snowflake covered door, I knocked and waited for my twenty two year old brother to open the door. The door was soon opened by him. When he saw me, and let me in and closed the door. I sat the tray on the desk and and sat on the kitten patterned comforter that was on the bed. Kai started eating the food and we sat in silence till he was done. When he finished, he came over and laid down on my lap. I ran my hands through his hair and we sat in silence for awhile.

 

“Do you think we’ll ever see Eliot again, Scott?” he asked me.

 

“I really hope so. I don’t think I can live much longer if I don’t have him back” I said with tears at the edge of my eyes. He looked at me with watery eyes and hugged my waist while he rubbing his face in my stomach.

 

“I can’t do this for much longer. I miss him so much…” he whispered. Losing our parents took a toll on us, but losing Eliot hurts so much more than losing them. He was our sweet brother and the only Sigma of the pack. Sigmas were very rarely ever born, but when they are, they’re protected and treated like a god or goddess. They also can only have their blood drunk by their family or mate. If anyone else does, the blood will become poison in their system and they’ll soon die within a week of consuming.

 

“Hey, let's hope that they aren’t mates and Zane drank Eliot’s blood and died.” I honestly hope that happened. Then that bastard would be dead and rotting in hell where he belongs.

 

While we were thinking about it, we heard a knock at the door. I moved Kai onto the bed and walked to the door. When I opened it, I found Chris Lance, the male Zeta of the Knight Coven, standing there, panting as if he ran from Romania to Croatia in two days, which even for a Zeta vampire is nearly impossible. “What is it Chris?” I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Me and my warriors found Zane and Eliot’s location.”


End file.
